


play it again (and again and again)

by darkangel0410



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Half-Vampires, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: There are a lot of preternaturals in the NHL, more than any of the other major sports in North America. There had been countless studies about it, but no one had any definitive answers, and eventually people stopped asking ‘why’ and just accepted it as fact.





	play it again (and again and again)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea about the Nylanders being part siren and incubus, so here we are. 
> 
> See end notes for a spoilery type warning that I had no idea how to tag.

“You’re part siren, right?” Marns asks after the first day of training camp; he shrugs at the surprise on Willy’s face. “You smell like the ocean, it’s a dead giveaway.”

Willy remembers then that Marns is a werewolf and could probably scent what everyone in the locker room had for breakfast if he felt like it. “Yeah, on both sides, plus some incubus from my dad.”

“Oh, man, that’s not even close to fair,” Brownie complains and throws a dirty sock at Willy’s face. “How are the rest of us suppose to pick up when you’re around?”

Matts rolls his eyes at Brownie’s antics. “Some of us do just fine, dude,” he smirks, showing a little bit of fang; it’s on purpose, Matts obviously just trying to be a dick but Marns looks intrigued, and Willy bets himself fifty bucks that they’re fucking by the end of November.

*

Willy loves music. He hums a lot and sings under his breath and the times he misses his family the most is when he’s in his apartment and it’s dinnertime and there’s no one to sing with him while he cooks.

Alex is in Rochester this year, so sometimes their schedules line up and they’ll be able to sing a duet when they’re both cooking; it’s not the same as having five other people to weave melodies with, but it’s still familiar and comforting when they’re both so far from home.

He sings in the car a lot, too, adding his own voice to whatever person’s singing on the radio. Willy doesn’t carpool with anyone for the same reason he doesn’t have a roommate: he hates having to watch what he’s doing all the time, hates having to stop himself from singing whenever the mood strikes.

Willy likes people, likes having company around him, but he doesn’t want to have to hide who he is, either.

*

He makes the team and he can’t help the way he starts singing in the showers, low and mostly wordless, but he’s just so happy that he feels like he’s going to burst out of his skin if he _doesn’t_ sing.

Willy cuts it off when other guys start wandering in and he finishes showering and getting dressed in record time, managing to wait until he’s in his car before he starts up again. He’s hoarse by the time he gets home, but he’s still humming under his breath when he takes his nap.

*

Alex manages to come visit in October for a few days and as soon as Willy walks into the apartment, he can hear him in the kitchen, singing about being able to see each other again. Willy joins him as soon the door’s closed, their voices blending together easily, a lifetime of experience making them sound amazing.

Alex is cooking, frying something up on the stove, and he grins over his shoulder at Willy when he comes into the kitchen, his voice going fond over the last few notes; Willy’s voice drops, tells Alex how much he missed him, then the notes are fading away and Alex catches Willy in a hug, holding on tightly.

Willy holds on just as much, squeezing Alex as hard as he can; eventually Alex has to step away to finish cooking. Willy wraps his arms around Alex’s waist and hooks his chin on Alex’s shoulder so he can watch him cook. He hums his love for his brother the whole time, content for the first time in a while.

*

They take a nap after lunch, curled up in Willy’s bed together, humming to each other instead of using words; it feels good, to be close like this, not even clothes in between them while they sleep. 

Willy’s phone wakes him up, low beeps that let him know he has new messages from the group chat; he goes through them half-heartedly, not really paying attention because Alex starts kissing the back of his neck, adding a little teeth when Willy makes an amused noise. 

“Marns wants to know if we want to go hang out at Matts later on,” Willy tells him when Alex hums a question to him; Alex sings out an agreement, stretching into a question as he sets his teeth into Willy’s shoulder, curls a hand over his hip. 

Willy draws out his answer, turning it into a moan before he drops his phone and turns around so he can kiss Alex.

*

By the time they get up and shower, drive the twenty minutes to get to Matts place, everyone’s half-drunk and the whole place smells like wolfbane whisky; there’s not a lot of room so Willy ends up on the floor leaning back on Alex’s legs, who’s in the corner of the couch next to Marns and Matts.

Brownie presses drinks on them as soon as they walk in, telling them to hurry and catch up; there’s some music playing and Willy has to stop himself from singing along half a dozen times. It’s easy to forget where he’s at when he’s drinking like this.

Eventually Brownie ends up passed out on the loveseat, leaning on Hymie, both of them snoring loudly. It takes Alex nudging his back for Willy to realize he was humming his amusement and he flushes when both Marns and Matts look at him in curiosity.

“Sorry,” he apologizes with a shrug, “forgot where I was.”

“It’s alright,” Matts tells him easily, finishing his drink off and putting the empty bottle on the ground. “It gets away from me when I’m drinking sometimes, too.”

Willy nods in acknowledgement; vampires can mesmerize people, too, even if they don’t work the exact same way as sirens do. He wonders how many lectures Matts had to sit through growing up.

“Hey, Marns, go get me another a beer,” Matts tells him, idly poking Marns leg with his foot.

“No,” Marns says absently, squinting at Willy and Alex in drunken curiosity. “Ok, but is it like with vampires, do you guys have to concentrate to do your stuff?”

He waves his hand around almost hitting Alex in the head; he looks genuinely curious is the thing and Willy’s drunk enough that he hums a question to Alex, snickering when Mitch’s eyes glaze over a little.

“It depends really,” Alex answers, tugging on Willy’s hair to stop him humming. “If it’s an accident, you’re more likely to just sit there listening and stare, but if it’s on purpose,” Alex trails off, shrugging one shoulder.

“Sirens aren’t suppose to sing public for a reason,” Willy adds, tipping his head back so he can look at Mitch better. “It doesn’t work on everyone,” he points his bottle at Matts who nods, “but I could make most people do whatever I wanted.”

“No way,” Marns scoffs; he leans back into the couch, the same arrogance in his superiority that Willy’s seen in more werewolves than he could probably count. “Bet you fifty bucks it doesn’t work on me.”

Willy looks at Marns for a few seconds, before he starts singing: low and melodic, a few strong notes to capture Marns attention, before rising up in a command, telling Marns to stand up. Alex joins in, weaving his voice with Willy’s as they sing to Marns and tell him he needs to go to the kitchen.

Matts looks amused as Marns walks into the kitchen and to the fridge, jerks it open roughly.

There’s a lot that being a werewolf protects you from, by being physically stronger than a lot of other people, faster and harder to kill than just about anything; if this was a fight, Marns would have beat him easily and Willy knows it. And there’s a kind of natural arrogance that goes along with knowing that you’re at the top of the preternatural food chain. But a siren doesn’t need to touch you to win: the second someone’s close enough to hear their voice, they’ve already lost. 

It’s easy to let himself _sing_ , to add emotion to it so Marns looks ecstatic to be getting drinks out of the fridge, to wrap the song around him so it feels like he’s home and safe and happy. Sirens sing to each other to share their love and happiness and every other emotion, but they sing to others to make them feel what they want them to. There’s a reason why sirens aren’t suppose to sing in public or around anyone who doesn’t know what they are.

“Thanks,” Willy tells Marns, breaking off the song once he’s given them their beer.

He startles and looks around in confusion before he frowns at Matts who’s laughing under his breath and Alex who just smirks at him. “Holy shit, it felt like -everything was foggy but I could hear you telling me what to do and it felt like if I just did what you wanted, I’d -”

Marns cuts himself off and flushes deep red but no one chirps him about it, Matts just pats his shoulder even though he’s still smiling. “Happens to the best of us, bud.”

Willy relaxes back against Alex’s legs while Marns drapes himself over Matts and starts telling him how hungry he is; it’s easy to zone out and let Alex argue with Matts and Marns about what to order. He finishes his own drink and then snags Alex’s while he’s busy telling Matts why sushi is the best.

They end up getting pizza and sushi, with extra bacon on the pizza to satisfy Marns, and they spend the rest of the night watching shitty horror movies and pigging out.

*

Willy wakes up the next morning wrapped around Alex, his head pounding, and he lets out a pained noise, dragging it out for a few notes; Alex hums quietly, telling Willy to go back to sleep, before he starts singing an old lullabye their mom had taught them when they were younger.

It’s sweet and comforting and filled with all of Alex’s love for him; Willy kisses Alex’s neck and lets himself fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> WIlly and Alex go hang out at Auston's place with some of the other guys and after they've been drinking for a while, Mitch bets Willy $50 that his siren "stuff" won't work on him, so WIlly and Alex sing to him and make him go to the fridge to get drinks for them. 
> 
> Vampires and sirens are immune to each other because they both mesmerize people, so they kind of cancel each other out.
> 
> Auston's technically only part vampire -about a quarter- but he has the characteristics/features of a full vampire, i.e: fangs. he can survive on blood if he had to, very charismatic, he can mesmerize people, see in the dark. He can go out in the sunlight.
> 
> There's nothing about the incubus half of Willy and Alex in this fic, but it's there, trust me.


End file.
